


These Boots Are Made For Walking

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: It came on my Walkman one day, and I just had to. Somewhere there's a trainfull of people thinking "What was that little tranny with the trailmix laughing about?!"





	These Boots Are Made For Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> If you could be warned off of this weirdness, you wouldn't be here. It's clearly too late for you.

_Original : Nancy Sinatra_  
(Kirk's POV, re: T'Pring ~ post "Amok Time")

You kept saying you had something for him  
Something you call a Bond, but confess--  
You've been a-Bondin' where you shouldn't've been a-Bondin'  
And now someone else is gettin' all your best

Well--these boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One stardate these boots are gonna walk all over you

You kept lyin' when you oughta been truthin'  
You called challenge when you oughta not call  
You kept Stonnin' when you oughta been Spockin'  
You may want and have, but you ain't been right at all

These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One stardate days these boots are gonna walk all over you

You _kalifeed_ when you shoulda been _a-kooning_  
And you kept thinking that you'd never get burned  
Ha!  
Well, I also just found me a brand new Vulcan lover  
Yeah!  
And what Spock knows Stonn ain't had time to learn

These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One stardate these boots are gonna walk all over you

Are you ready, boots?  
Start walkin'...

**Mycroft Holmes**

Av 5763 / August 2003


End file.
